1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein relate to container sealing, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a closure cap with a flow-restriction member for optionally reducing the otherwise free flow of material from a container, such as a flexible container for flowable foods and liquids.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Flexible pouches for containing food and beverage products are frequently marketed for use by infants and small children. The flexible pouches are convenient, inexpensive, and provide ease of use. Typically, the flexible pouches include a spout for discharging the material and a removable closure cap for sealing the pouch. With the closure cap removed, product is able to flow freely from the spout of the pouch by the user pouring or squeezing the pouch. In packaging foods and juices for infant and child consumption, however, a container with a spout providing a free flowing product may have drawbacks in terms of spills and delivering the product at a rate that it cannot be consumed without risk of choking.
To this end, a need exists for a closure cap with a flow restricting member for optionally reducing the otherwise free flow of product from the container. It is to such a closure cap that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.